A memory subsystem can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. The memory components can be, for example, non-volatile memory components and volatile memory components. In general, a host system can utilize a memory subsystem to store data in the memory components and to retrieve data from the memory components.
Test systems are often used to determine whether memory subsystems are properly functioning/performing before delivery of these memory subsystems to consumers. These test systems are conventionally designed to include an interface of the device under test (i.e., the memory subsystem), including the interface protocol of the device under test. Accordingly, the test system must be configured to support the protocol of devices under test. However, implementing the test system to include the constantly evolving protocol of the device under test can be an arduous process that ultimately results in a costlier test system.